Sasuke Returns in the Worst Way Possible
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: Sasuke has returned, but not in a favorable way.T for safety.SasuSaku and a tiny amount of NaruSaku.But it's mostly SasuSaku trust me.Also mentions NaruHina,ShikaTema,NejiTen,and KibaIno


**_DIS ISH ONESHOT!!_**

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me, but that doesn't mena that i wish i did

Oh BTW this was written for Wushy-Chan from deviantart cuz she got first place in my contest

* * *

Sakura was passing the village gate when she saw something she never had expected to see.

"Sa-Sa-"

You're probably thinking he returned. Well, you're sorta right.

"I'm sorry Sakura,"Naruto choked. Tears were flowing down his face, dripping on the body that he was carrying.

Sakura ran up to the body of her friend and checked his pulse. Nothing. She put her ear up to his chest. Nothing.

"He's...he's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead."Sakura repeated this to herself over and over as tears dripped from her eyes.

'This is THE Uchiha Sasuke. He couldn't have died. He's to strong to die,'she thought.

"Sakura,"muttered Naruto,"I'm sorry."

She forced a smile."It...it's not your fault! It's not like you killed him right?"

Complete silence.

"You...you didn't kill him right?"

No words.

"T-talk to me Naruto!"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Too stunned for words, she ran off, crying.

2 DAYS LATER

A funeral was held, but the only people who came was Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Iruka.  
Sakura clutched Naruto and cried on his shoulder while Naruto muttered over and over,"It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

When it was over, she slowly walked away, but Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, do you hate me?"

"N-no Naruto."

"Because you should."

She turned around and put on a fake grin."Y-you're a r-r-real knucklehead could n-never hate you."

He shed new tears."Thank you...Sakura-chan."

A WEEK LATER

Sakura stared sadly at his tombstone. There were a lot of flowers. It truly looked like people cared.  
But looks are deceiving. She was the one that put them all there.

Today she added some blue roses to it and commented,"You're probably happy now...with your clan..."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not."

She turned around quickly, heart racing.

Unbelievably, Sasuke was standing right there, also staring at his tombstone.

"Wha-?Wha-?Sasuke?!"

"Who do you think I am?"

"But you're-"the word got stuck in her mouth.

"Dead?"

She nodded.

"Things aren't always as they seems. That person buried, it's a poor guy I met. He was struggling and begged me to kill him, so I did."

"So-so-"

"Yep...you cried for nothing."

She hugged him tightly, expecting it to be a dream. Expecting that she would fall through.

But he was solid.

This was real. He was real.

"Why...did you do that?!You scared everyone. And Naruto said he killed you!"

"Had to modify his memory."

She didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet.

"I just wanted to see you one more time...because I have something important to ask of you."

She stared up into his onyx eyes, feeling as if she were floating."Wh-what is it?"

"I...need your help...will you...err..."

Sakura couldn't believe it. He was actually nervous!"C'mon, spit it out!"

"Will you...err...what I mean to say is...um...you don't have to but..."

She smiled playfully."While we're young please."

"Will you help me revive my clan?"He turned blood-red after saying this.

But then again, so did Sakura."Oh...um...I don't know..."

If she were young, she would've jumped at the chance, but now that she was eighteen, she was uncertain.

"...I understand...when you decide...find me...I'll be in the Odoroki mountain range, in the highest granite cave.

"But that's so-"

A dizzying effect took a hold of her. She collapsed on the ground and was about to lose consciousness when she heard his voice say,"Oh...and by the way...I love you."

When she woke up again, she had no memory of meeting him. But for some reason, a strange phrase kept repeating in her mind.

IN THE FUTURE

Three years later. Sakura still visited his grave. It was covered in numerous flowers.

As always, six words came to mind.

Odoroki Mountain Range...Highest Granite Cave.

She, as usual, wondered what was at this location. She always considered going, but there was something that always held her back. Like an emergency patient at the hospital, someone's wedding, or something else.

Naruto was going out with Hinata. Shikamaru was constantly leaving the village to see Temari. Ino and Kiba were engaged. Neji and TenTen had already tied the knot.

And she was the only one who didn't have someone to love.

THREE DAYS LATER

She finally left. She didn't tell anyone and had packed lightly so no one would notice.

When she reached her location, she heard a voice say,"I have waited three years for this day,

Sakura-chan."

"Sasuke?"

* * *

Strange, neh?lolz.Please review and check out my other stories.Thanks for reading!


End file.
